


ANBU's Mascot

by Theriku260



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Cute Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parent Umino Iruka, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theriku260/pseuds/Theriku260
Summary: After signing a contract to work for the Hokage till he's "older than dirt", Naruto is drafted into ANBU. Or so he thinks. Join him as he completes "missions" in the black ops in exchange for training, including his most challenging one yet: protecting one Sasuke Uchiha at school...and wait, Iruka's a traitor? And Pein is over ruled?Originally posted on FanFiction.net but I decided to started moving works over here.





	1. Worst Assignment EVER

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Theriku260 here, with a story I originally posted on ff.net. Anyways, let me know how y'all like it, I'll try to post 1-2 chapters a day. Also, the formatting is a bit different than my stories originally posted on AO3, and the writing isn't as good in my opinion, but bear with me, kay?

**Chapter one: World’s worst assignment.**

**Hokage’s office, nine years after kyubi attack…**

“I refuse.” A squeaky voice said, Kitsune mask on his face hiding his no doubt childish pout. The ANBU in the office sniggered as he crossed his arms.

“You can’t, I’m your Hokage.” Sarutobi said with a smirk that sent shivers down the young ANBU’s spine. _Heh, that will teach the brat to prank me. _

“I retire, then!” The Kitsune mask said, and threw the mask at his leader. The Hokage waved his hand and two agents appeared at the small figure’s side, grabbing the mask and forcing it back on his face.

“I’m afraid you can’t retire until you are, and I quote “older than dirt.” Seeing as the dirt outside is _still _older than you…I still own you.” The Hokage held up the contract Kitsune had signed in crayon when he was four. Kitsune cursed with far more words than he should know. “Tsk, tsk, such venom from my most trusted ANBU. You are the only one I trust to complete this task.”

“Really?” The child’s voice peaked in pride. “I’m the only one you trust?”

“Of course, Naruto. You’re one of my best” _gullible _“and I wouldn’t dream of letting another do this. Will you help me out?”

“Of course, Hokage-jiji! Naruto Uzumaki, future ANBU commander, accepts the mission!” The child salutes and darts out of the office. As soon as dust settled everyone burst into laughter.

“Did you- did you get that on tape, Kakashi?” A Boar masked ANBU asked through snorts of laughter. An Inu masked ANBU appeared with a video camera.

“Every second. Hokage-sama, care to join in this week’s funniest ANBU moments viewing?” Sarutobi grinned and nodded.

“Why of course. How else are we supposed to get our daily laughs in? Naruto certainly does his job well. Too bad he’s going to hate us when he realizes ANBU don’t do D-ranks.” Boar nodded.

“I do have to ask, though. Was it really necessary to make him take the Academy guard shift for the Uchiha for the next three years?”

“Well no, but would any of you like to volunteer for the position?” Everyone shook their heads viciously.

“And take away his “very important task” to sit inside the Academy rafters and watch for stray erasers? Hell no, I’m not that cruel” Boar said.

**At the Academy…**

Naruto was bored. He arrived at the Academy early, just like the scroll said, and sat inside the classroom rafters. The chunin- Iruka, his scroll informed him- started the lecture. Naruto remained vigilent, watching for any harm that could come to his charge.

Three hours later and he was wishing he’d brought some cards. Iruka kept droning on and on about useless chakra theory, things he’d known since he was five and the Hokage tied him to a chair to listen to him. His mark was looking just as bored and danger seemed impossible, but Naruto was warned to watch him vigilantly. Danger was around every corner, and his job was to insure the last Uchiha was protected, even at the cost of his own life.

Now if this Academy place wasn’t so boring.

**ANBU headquarters…**

Over a hundred off duty ANBU gathered around the orb to observe their little mascot. When Naruto showed up at their door with the Hokage five years ago, a too big mask and smile on his face, most had scoffed, hating the idea of a four year old joining ANBU. When the Hokage sent him to find his room and told him they were to train him and he wouldn’t a_ctually _be taking any “missions” until he was ready, they were confused. But when he mentioned setting up a special “Naruto board” with various D-rank level “missions” from the operatives that they could assign in exchange for training him? Well, that they didn’t mind.

“Ah, our mascot’s first C-rank mission. I wonder how long it will take him to realize he’s been played?” Neko asked, sharpening her blade. She taught Naruto kenjutsu and weapons each time he did the “mission” of taking her laundry to the cleaners. 

“Probably never. The kid’s too dense. He’s so focused on taking my job that he’ll never stop. He still hasn’t gotten that his “contract” means he’ll never retire, as no human is older than dirt,” The ANBU commander snorted, his Dragon mask shaking slightly in mirth. Just then half the agents face-palmed.

“He didn’t”

“The brat”

“Why, I taught him better stealth”

“Why did he reveal himself?” The Hokage’s hat covered his smile. _Just like planned._

“Well, I _did _order Kitsune to protect Sasuke from _any _harm except during taijutsu class.” 

“And an eraser counts as danger?”

**Back with Naruto…**

He did it! He saved his mark’s life, his comrades would be proud. Until he saw everyone gapping at him.

Sasuke Uchiha was having a nice daydream about standing over his brother’s corpse, his heart in his hand, when Iruka-sensei sent his eraser towards his forehead. He expected to hit… but an ANBU shorter than him caught it.

“I, ah….never fear! I am here to protect” _wait! Can’t let mark know it’s him that I protect.- _“This whole class from any and all danger by order of the Hokage! Never fear, future ANBU commander here!” He covered, nodding to himself.

Iruka Umino stared at the blonde ANBU in the Kitsune mask. _So that’s the jinchuuriki that disappeared five years ago. I’m supposed to get him to join in on the class… Got it! _“Thank you, ANBU-san. I don’t know what we would do without you.” He said with a straight face. His class looked at him in an ‘are you serious’ way. “There can be danger at any turn, though. Would you mind sitting with us to make reacting to these dangers easier?” Naruto couldn’t believe it! He wanted to say no, but his cover story had to stay until Jiji fixed it.

“I-uh of course, chunin-san! I will protect your students with my life!” And with that he plopped down next to his mark, ignoring the looks.

**Back with the Hokage…**

“You planned this, didn’t you?” One ANBU asked after they stopped laughing.

“I don’t know what you mean.” The Hokage replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
**Hokage's office…**  
Naruto ran into the office through the ANBU door.  
"Hokage-jiji! I saved my mark today! But then his classmates saw me and I had to think up a lie super quick!" Naruto said, plopping into a chair and lifting his mask after checking for any non-ANBU members.  
"Oh ho! You saved Sasuke already, eh? And did the students and teacher believe your cover up story?" The Hokage said, looking amused.  
"You bet. There I was, my eyes never leaving the target, when out of nowhere a rectangular kunai comes flying straight for my mark! I jump down in front and caught it, saving his life. Everyone was in awe, and I tricked them into thinking I was there to keep them all safe, Hokage-jiji! Nobody suspected me, not even that Iruka-sensei guy! But I think he could be a spy, Hokage-jiji. I caught him multiple times trying to hurt the students with those special kunai and lied saying it wouldn't hurt them. Should we drag him down to Anko-nee to find out his secrets?"  
"Er, no, not yet, Naruto. I fear he could be working with other spies. Your new mission is to carry on with your little ploy, and write down everything he says or does in class. If he is a spy, it could take years to uproot him if he's good. Do you accept this mission, Kitsune?" The Hokage said seriously. Naruto put his mask back on.  
"Yes, Hokage-sama! I won't fail!"  
"That's my favorite ANBU! I believe Neko has another top-secret mission for you before training this afternoon." Naruto bowed quickly and ran back through the ANBU door that linked to the headquarters. Once he left Boar dropped off the ceiling, clutching his sides.  
"I can't believe you just did that! That poor teacher. Oh well, at least Naruto will finally learn history and math, even if it is disguised as Hokage approved stalking."  
"Of course," Sarutobi said smoothly, "how else will our mascot learn to look underneath the underneath. I do so look forward to the day he realizes he's been played."  
"That video will go down in history. I take it my academic lessons are going to continue on top of these "spy uprooting sessions?" Dragon added as he entered the room  
"Definitely. Future ANBU commanders must be intelligent, right?"  
Naruto ran on the ceiling into Neko's room, landing in front of her as she combed her purple hair.  
"Neko-sempai! I'm here for the next mission." Naruto said eagerly. Neko- Yugao off duty, not that Naruto knew that, gave him a piece of paper.  
"Kitsune, this particular mission is of upmost importance, understood?" Naruto nodded, ready.  
"You must go to the business on this address. Inside is a woman who you give this receipt to. She'll hand you a box with a cake on it. Bring it back here without anyone seeing you or eating the desert. It's made of a deadly poison for my target tomorrow. You must be unseen and not eat any part of it."  
"I understand. What's the classification, Neko-sempai?"  
"This is an S-rank mission." Naruto gasped. Those were really rare! The last time he had one Tora-sempai had him take Inu-sempai's special books to break a secret code or something. Neko nodded. "Yes, so you must be serious. As payment for a successful mission… I'll give you an extra hour of training this weekend."  
"Yes, Neko-sempai! I will not fail you!"  
"Good. Go, my little Kohai, and may your Will of Fire guide you."  
Naruto made it to the address without anyone seeing by ducking into allyways. He looked at the sign. Yum Yum Cakes? That doesn't sound like a poison supplier. Then he remembered Inu-sempai's lesson of looking beyond the obvious. Of course, nobody would think an innocent cake shop would actually be the greatest poison store in the land of Fire! And the lady running it: everything about her screams baker…meaning she's the most deadly poison mistress in the world. Naruto ducks in, making sure his hood and mask was on. Ever since he joined his Jiji's ANBU he had to always keep his hair and face covered to protect his secret identity. Nodding to the lady he gave her the receipt, which no doubt had a code on it. Uzuki Yugao One cake, 300 ryo must translate to something super dangerous.  
"Ah, ANBU-san. Here is the birthday cake. Enjoy! I hope it tastes good!" Naruto shivered at that as he took it. Before he left he opened it. Happy Birthday Hayate Gekko it said. Naruto reasoned Neko sempai was taking this cake, filled with the "Uzuki Yugao poison" to this "Hayate" guy's birthday to take him out.  
Ducking in and out of the alleyways he made it back to HQ and handed it in to Neko-sempai. "Thank you, Kitsune. You should be proud of this performance. Time for your kenjutsu lessons!" Naruto ran off to grab his bokken from his room, shouting to anyone who would listen that he did an S-rank mission.  
Two hours later Naruto was walking with the Hokage's evening tea into his office, hood and mask securely in place. Inside the office a bunch of jonin were talking to the Hokage, one of them coughing loudly.  
"Ah, Kitsune, thank you for the tea. I trust your mission was a success?" He said with a slightly upturned mouth. The jonin looked surprised at the clearly underage ANBU member.  
"Yep, Hokage-jiji-er, I mean sama." He said, remembering that he was supposed to be professional. "I did an S-rank today!" Naruto threw his arms up excitably. The jonin with a senbon sputtered and the coughing one almost doubled over.  
"Oh? Do tell. And don't worry, these men are very trust worthy, I'm sure they are cleared." The jonin straightened. To be included in an S-rank debriefing was an honor and show of trust.  
"Well, Neko-sempai sent me to an ultra super secret poison maker called the "Yum Yum Cakes" to grab a desert laced with Uzuki Yugao- I bet this is a deadly nerve poison, but I'll have to ask Anko-nee. She needs it to infiltrate this guy named Hayate Gekko on his birthday tomorrow and kill him with it!" Naruto was breathing hard at the end, complety engrossed in the story to not notice the sniggering behind him.  
"Yo, Hayate. Guess you're dying tomorrow by Uzuki Yugao, eh?" Genma said. Hayate snorted. Naruto whipped his head around.  
"YOU'RE HAYATE GEKKO?!" He shouted. Hayate nodded with an amused smirk. "Oh…well then, could you maybe still eat the cake tomorrow so Neko-sempai completes her mission? Pretty please?" Naruto tilted his head. That had another jonin, Raido, doubled over.  
"Yes, Hayate! Please, still eat something that would kill you since the kid asked nicely!" He howled. Hayate ignored him and knelt down.  
"Normally I wouldn't, Kitsune-san, but because you didn't know who I was when you talked about the mission, I will. Just remember to always be weary of saying people's names from now on, okay? Not everyone will go along like I am," Hayate said, somehow with a straight face.  
"Right, thank you, Hayate-san. Enjoy your last day! Maybe Hokage-jiji would let you take tomorrow off before you die."  
"What a wonderful idea, Kitsune. Hayate, you have the day off tomorrow. Kitsune, you can go back to your room, I'll see you after your mission tomorrow."  
After Naruto left Genma raised his hand.  
"Yes, Genma?"  
"Is that shrimp really an agent?"  
"We like to think of him more as a mascot, but yes, he is a full agent."  
**Next day…**  
Naruto was sitting in his mark's history class, staring at the spy as he talked about history. He had to take notes over it and then Boar-sempai would go over them in the evening to check for Iruka trying to spread lies or dissent. It was a lot of work, but the Hokage needed lots of evidence to take him down to Anko-nee. Everyone in the class looked at him curiously but believed his cover story.  
"Kitsune." One of the student's voice cut through the lecture. Naruto looked over to see a girl with pink hair- Sakura if the file was right- "why are you taking notes? If you're ANBU then you should know all this." Naruto panicked, thinking of an excuse.  
"It's…" Everyone leaned in, even Iruka. He wanted to hear what the kid came up with, being told by the Hokage that Naruto was going to take notes to catch him being "a spy". It was amusing. "A secret." He finished. Everyone fell at that dramatic let down.  
"Okay, class, that's it. We are going to taijutsu lessons next." Naruto slipped out the window and landed in a tree on the practice yard. He looked at Sasuke, making sure nobody got passed him.  
As Sasuke waited for his turn he couldn't help but feel the ANBU kid was watching him way more closely than the other students, and it creeped him out when he looked up to see the Kitsune mask staring down at him. A jolt runs through him. What is with this guy?! He turns back to the front, choosing to ignore the obviously mental ANBU agent.  
"Sasuke Uchiha, your sparring partner is absent so you may be excused today." Iruka said. Sasuke sighed, but then remembered…  
"Oi! Kitsune. Be my sparring partner today?" Sasuke called. He wanted to test himself against the elite, and this kid would be perfect. I'll bet he's weak enough for me to take on. He walked to the ring, and his new sparring partner faced him.  
Naruto was nervous. I shouldn't hurt him: that would go against the mission. Should I lose? No. A billion thoughts raced through him. Iruka glanced between them and called  
"Begin!" I'll just end it quickly. Sasuke blinked and he was on the ground, staring at the Kitsune mask. "Uh… Winner, Kitsune!" Iruka called.  
"Was that satisfactory, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the stares.  
"Hn. Yes. I'll beat you next time though!" He said. Naruto grinned.  
"I look forward to it!"  
**Council chambers…**  
"Hokage-sama, my Ino-chan mention there's an ANBU with a kitsune mask guarding the class?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked. Others murmered as well.  
"My Chouji said he stood up and loudly proclaimed "never fear, future ANBU commander is here" after he "saved" the Uchiha from an eraser." Chouza said, chortling. Other members joined in.  
"Yes, the rumors are true. I have an ANBU agent posted at the academy everyday now. His target is Sasuke Uchiha but he's very…excitable so he sits in with the class observing for me and is now the class protector." Sarutobi said.  
"An excitable ANBU? Who is he?" Koharu asked. Danzo narrowed his eyes slightly. It can't be he thought. Danzo was one of the few who knew of the jinchuuriki's rather ubrupt disappearance was a move into the black ops. He approved, as the weapon should never have been raised among the populous. But then why was Hiruzen having the boy wasting his time in the classroom as an ANBU guard? What's your game, Hiruzen?  
"Just an up and coming agent who's become a sort of mascot for the corps." Sarutobi said vaguely. He planned on keeping his blonde a secret except in ANBU, and even then the agents were sworn to absolute secrecy. Naruto didn't know why he had to stay hidden, he didn't need to. Sarutobi had a Yamanaka from his most trusted circle erase most of Naruto's memories of his time before ANBU. They were dark times for the boy, filled with hunger, beatings, and disease. The village thought Naruto was dead or gone forever, and Naruto would live in the shadows, where Sarutobi could protect him. Thank goodness his dream is to be ANBU commander. Imagine if he wanted my job!   
No, Naruto would stay and rise through the shadow. But, that didn't mean he couldn't taste the light, and this Academy assignment was a perfect place for Naruto to bide his time until he really was ready for ANBU duty.  
**Sarutobi's office…**  
Sarutobi puffed on his smoke as his rival and once friend "discussed" Naruto.  
"I just don't understand, Hiruzen. He should be trained, not coddled on this wasted "mission". Do you plan to bring him out into the light?" Danzo said, showing slight signs of frustration.  
"Oh no, of course not." Sarutobi snorted at the absurd idea.  
"Then…why?" Danzo finally asked as his mouth dropped slightly. Did Hiruzen just agree to keep someone in the shadows? I must find a way to discretely look for genjutsu.  
Sarutobi chuckled. "Because it's good practice for him. I'm having him observe the classes as he "protects" the Uchiha. He takes notes over everything the teacher says, increasing his penmenship, speed, ability to split his focus on multiple targets, and basic education in history and mathematics. He's already a high genin in strength, but I want him to be mid chunin at least before I send him on any missions outside the village. This is just a place holder really. Also…" He trailed off.  
"Also?"  
"Well, Naruto's "mission reports" are always so enjoyable." As if on cue Naruto slips into the office from the ANBU door after checking the seal that indicated non-ANBU were in the room. "Kitsune! It's okay, this is Danzo Shimura, one of my advisors." Naruto stepped forward wearily. "He knows about your identity, so you can take off the mask."  
"Thanks!" Naruto's excited face is revealed. "Hokage-jiji I had to save the class from a monster today!"  
"A monster? How so?" Danzo said, looking at the jinchuuriki. He's strong, but too excitable. How can I get him under my wing, even if just for some training?  
"Well, there I was, writing down everything Iruka said and observing him for treason-" Danzo quirked an eyebrow and Sarutobi mouthed 'don't ask'- "when all of the sudden some one called the Akimichi kid the f-a-t word. He went nuts and became a bowling ball! But don't you worry, Hokage-jiji, I made him stop with the special senbon Anko-nee gave me once he targeted Sasuke. It put him to sleep!"  
"You mean…you sedated a CLAN HEIR?!" Sarutobi buried his head in hands. Of course Naruto would think poison was appropriate on an academy teacher.  
"Sigh, just go, Naruto. You have the week off for the school holiday. The other ANBU have to cancel your lessons this weekend after I had to increase security for the Daimyo deciding to make a surprise visit. I don't want you in the village or the office for the week off, Naruto, I need to focus on the Daimyo." Naruto pouted, he didn't want to be stuck in headquarters for a week. Danzo saw the opportunity.  
"Why doesn't Naruto stay with me for the week? I have some students his level he could spar with." Danzo smirked when he saw Naruto's eyes become like stars.  
"I don't know…"  
"Oh come now, Hiruzen, do you trust a nine year old to not cause trouble when left alone for a week?" Suddenly Naruto found himself in Danzo's grip.  
"Be good now, Naruto, and learn lots." Sarutobi said quickly, pushing the two outside his office. Naruto's mask and hood were already up and he gazed at his new teacher.  
"I usually get a mission in exchange for training. What would you like me to do to earn my training?" Naruto asked. Danzo inwardly smirked. This kept getting better and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm trying to get the chapters posted from my fanfiction account to here, but it's slow going. Anyways, enjoy!  
Discord:  
https://discord.gg/EuuXqG6

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Sooo, I have a fellow author who owns a discord. They decided to let me use their server so both our sets of fans can meet in one place. Maybe one day I'll have my own server, but right now I'm too busy to manage it! You just click the link below and get the role 'The Riku' for updates on when I post, to talk, ect. I write for both Naruto and My Hero Academia (as does the other author) so you guys will have plenty to talk about and read!
> 
> https://discord.gg/UwKSTr
> 
> P.S (on of Plasma Assassin's awesome stories here)  
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12961436/1/Naruto-The-Devilish-Sage


End file.
